


The little Robin

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Constantine (TV), DCU, Gotham (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ancient History, BAMF Dick Grayson, Brotherly Bonding, Childhood Friends, Dark Magic, Drama, Eventual Romance, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Female Friendship, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangle, Magic Revealed, Magic-Users, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Mystery, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Prophecy, Protective Bruce Wayne, Relationship(s), Resurrection, Secret Relationship, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Team as Family, Time Skips, Witchcraft, Women Being Awesome, baby!Damian, daddy!Dick, mommy!Nyssa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Richard leaves Gotham and the hero life at the age of sixteen to take care of his responsibility as a father to his son Damian to have a normal life -Damian-the grandson of Ra's al Ghul ( he doesn't know Damian yet)  who seems to have a connection with Richard since birth for unknown reasons as he takes action when Richard reaches 16.But why? Also, what is happening to his body? And how is magic link to him? Bit by bit, the team and Richard unfold the truth behind the demon's head secret.Daddy! Dick and Baby!Damian. New DC characters. Spitfire, Multiple Pairings.





	1. Year 0

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set into the five years time skip, before the events of the invasion. Where new events the team will deal due to having new characters. The invasion will take place however the team will approach in a slightly different way.

Dick's eyes snap open, and he shoots upright, stumbling out of bed into a familiar room, memories washing over him in a nearly overwhelming wave: Circus, Flying Grayson, parents falling, Wayne mansion, Gotham Academy, Mathematics, girls, money, media, gymnastic, the team, crime and Batman.

Dick wobbles where his standing, knees suddenly become weak and has to grab on the crusty doorknob to steady himself. His surroundings: old, average furniture, dark curtains on the window and a baby monitor.

As the screeching sound from the baby monitor only began to become stronger and stronger. Quickie, Dick makes his way out to the corridor and turns left and takes a deep breath before he opens the door.

"Don't cry. Daddy is here." Dick whispers quietly once he was closer to the crib and brushes some of the tears away from his cheek.

The baby with small hands clenched into fists fussed violently. Dick let out a dry laugh and raised his hand to smooth back his hair making the baby calm itself down before giving a sniffle, the baby latches on to Dick's hand.

Then Dick slices one hand under the baby's back, cups it's back with the other, and slowly lifts the squirmy bundle out of the crib, and against his chest." Alright buddy, but promise you would go to sleep." In answer, the baby tucks its damp face into Dick's neck, apparently content to stay where it is. Dick sighs, resting his cheek against the top of the baby's head, and rubbing the baby's back.

" You promise Damian. You know daddy can't stay all night." The baby seems to understand by showing less impressed with that though and takes a noisy, stuttering breath. Dick eyes wide open. "Oh, no. ssh. I won't go Damian."

As he began to rock him, trying to settle him which the baby did once Dick stroke a hand down his back. "Okay, you win. You can sleep with daddy today," he says slowly walking to his room, carefully since his knees still unsteady to walk properly than his frightened that he might trip while holding his child.

Gently and slowly Dick while holding the baby in his arms, lays down on the bed. For Damian to be on top of him. Damian just stared at Dick's blue orbs with one of his adorable look on his face.

"Now, is time to sleep, buddy. Is three o'clock in the morning. Your clumsy daddy needs sleep to work and you buddy need to sleep, we don't want to grow a habit to be awake at nights." Damian always makes thing impossible, couldn't help he was just a month old baby, whose job is to make the parents been miserable for a quiet time.

Even so, Dick loves his child, that he decides to spoil today like Damian wanted him to do. He caresses his back and head just like he likes it.

Damian did try to stay up all night however once the sun rises, Damian falls asleep tucked into the crock of his neck. As Dick still didn't let go of his son since Damian was warm and Dick really needs something warm to keep him away from the bitter cold of his bed.

Since now they only thing that keeping Dick Grayson Wayne a sixteen-year-old boy from completely falling apart of his decisions he made is his son - Damian Grayson Wayne.


	2. Normal Life (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard struggles to live a normal life with the mother of his child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys here is the next chapter. The chapter is a bit crap, however, the next chapter would be a flashback of a month ago and would explain more on how everything began. Also, other characters from young justice would appear or briefly be mention. 
> 
> Into the next time guys. Hope you like the chapter. Please review and give kudos or bookmark.

**Blüdhaven**

**February 5, 07:30 PDT**

 Dick felt a soft, warm sensation pressed up against his chest as he woke up, slowly opening his eyes.

Only to twisting his head, he stared at the clock on his bedside table. Its bright red numbers told him it was 8:30 AM.

He has exactly an hour and a half to get himself ready to work and make breakfast. Even so, Dick couldn't stop himself from taking his gaze away from the tiny infant that was fallen asleep on top of him.

Damian looks so peaceful, so adorable and so pure innocent that Dick did not want to let go of him. However, his duties as an employer demand to let go off Damian and being the responsible father.

Carefully as he could, he places Damian on the side of the bed in a smooth move due to not want to wake up Damian in his bad mood. Since he hasn't slept the ten hours that a baby requires. He slept only seven hours and it wasn't enough for the young Damian satisfied.

Damian would only cry. Just cry. Like any baby would do.

 

So the formal Boy Wonder couldn't take that risk, immediately he pulled the sheets to covered Damian’s body and adjust the pillows for Damian to be comfortable.  

 

With that done, Dick made his way out of the bed, he stopped before the TV, he opens the dresser sitting beneath it, rummaging through it , he pulled out a pair of jeans and black T-shirt and his black zip-up hoodie.

 

Already change into his outfit, Dick gazed one more time on his son, looking at his sleeping form -  extruded such a cuteness that made him melt into a soft smiled from Richard Grayson.

 

Without release himself, Dick found himself beside his son side, and stroke a hand down to his head and kiss his forehead before he whispers. “See you, buddy, daddy has to work but I'll back in a flash.”

 

He says that one more time stroke a hand down to his head and look at his son. ‘His son’.

He never thought he would use the noun word ‘son’ in his present vocabulary. But this is how life works, last month he was just a sixteen year old who began to take his double life matter in more serious and now a month later he has the responsibility of a father which is the triple of responsibility of a teenager.

 

Just how crazy life it is.

 

Once his done on saying goodbye to his baby, which really was difficult to still say bye-bye to his child.

 

One of the hardest mission to be accomplished from the formal Boy Wonder had to do, like some of the days on the week.

 

With that done, Dick straight away went to the kitchen area and to the cabinets and took a mug from the right cabinet, and from the left which where it was the fridge took an orange juice and poured on his mug.

 

“...”

 

Dick suddenly sensed a vague presence behind him. It was behind the floating curtains, on the balcony outside the open window.

A woman’s silhouette came into view.

“You know, there is a reason why we have phones,” Dick says sipping his drink delightedly not bother turning. “Also the reason why there is a door.”

She didn’t reply.  She walks down the hallway towards the room that his child meant to be sleepy, however, once she swung open easily the door, she peeks inside only for the room to be deserted.

“He’s not there, he's in the other room,” Dick says pointing out where Damian was, while he went to closed the window immediately. He didn’t know how many countless of time he has demanded of her to used the front door.

Personally, She knows how to use a key and how to use a door, however, she doesn't do it because she doesn't follow orders from anyone.

Once he did that, he walks over to the cupboard that was beside the couch and took a pair of black trainers. Just then, he was interrupted by a high-pitched screech coming from his room. 

Instantly, Dick sighed as he passed a hand through his messy hair and walk forward to his room. Obvious of the fact that he couldn’t take a break at all and also leave her with the child by herself.

However, once Dick steps in his room, but he only observed and do nothing more than that. Why? Because she gave him a sharp glare at him and because Damian cries were slowly fading as she gently rubs Damian's back. 

Whereas Damian, finally began to settle down on her touch once she rubs his back including began to gently rocking him and later on he tucks its damp face into her chest.

Dick chuckles seem her startled of the baby’s affection. “ Relax, he just showing his affection.”

“I knew that.” she told him, her eyes firmly set on the baby whose eyes were about to close down.

“Are you sure?” he asked, back leaning against the door. “Since you-”

“Cut the act Richard,” she interrupted harshly and sharp tone. “I am not dense to know that your interest does not fall in such a merely reaction.”

“Alright then. Where in the world were you?” he asked, arms crossed.

“Out.” she said.

Dick eyed her carefully. “Where?”

She averted her eyes from the child to Richard Grayson and gave him a cold gaze.“Out. That’s all you need to know.”

He shrugged. “If you say so,” he said, turning his back and began to walk out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Now it was her time to ask, with a look of astonishment on her face.

“Work.”

she cocked her head: “Work?”

Dick frowned at her, wondering how this girl lived over the years, but then remember that her life was much richer than his own: she'd servants, had an estate - in other words, she had the life of a princess.

“Just where do you think cash come from in this house? It just doesn’t appear from out nowhere,” he asks, reaching from his hoodie pocket and pulled out his black shades glasses.

“I understand.” she said.

“What?” Dick asked, blinking surprised.

“I knew that money would be troubledness for this period of time. That’s why I’d to leave for the past two weeks.” She dutifully answered to Richard meaningless question. “ Don't think I left without any logical reasons, Richard.”

Dick scratch his head as if he was short of answers. He turned his gaze at her and muttered in a small voice:

“.....Well, next time try to leave a note or tell me about it...since you know..”

“I thought you have the capacity to beware about it as you were taught by the greatest detective.”

He opens his mouth to say something, but then closed it.

“I hope that answer you question from earlier, I don't want to have any discussion on this topic any longer.”

Nyssa says gently rocking Damian once again and in low tone muttered something to the little baby on her arms.

She was on her own little bubble of reality than only her and Damian existing - mother and child moment. It was adorable to be seeing this kind of moment, however,  Dick had to interrupt as he speaks up.

“Nyssa.” He cuts in, clearing his throat. “ Do you think…. This is a good idea?...”

Nyssa paused and carefully asked. “What do you mean, Richard.” Dick chewed his lip with a serious expression but soon spoke, with his face downcast.

 

“This..us...do you think this was a good idea? I am not saying that I don't like it since I suggest the idea. However, do you we're ready for this step, that we made the right choices.”

 

“Richard,” Nyssa said. She brought her hand up to his cheek and lift his face so he was looking at her.

 

“Do you love Damian?” she asked.

 

He replies. “ of course, I do. I would give my life for him.”

 

“then we made no wrong choice, we love Damian and we do the right choice for him. So don't forget that, Richard?” Dick sighed and nods. Now there was no time to doubt about his choices. What he needs to do is concentrate on his son than now he began to grow up.

Even so, the mother of his child was not a normal average young woman. She is the little sister of Talia al Ghul and the child of the demon's head.  Her full name is Nyssa al Ghul making his son, being the grandson of the Ral's al Ghul. 

  
Just how crazy his life became in a month ago.


	3. How it began part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month ago. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I finally back. It took a while to write this chapter that you have no idea how many times I written this chapter. 
> 
> I honestly don't know how it sounds so please people I would like to hear your opinion. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don't forget kudos.

Dick Grayson-Wayne has been fond of children. 

He did really liked them, thought he might even love them. It had to do more because of his childhood and being the ward of a philanthropist millionaire playboy. Who occasionally did donations to children's issues at Gotham, and sometimes around the world with Dick along. 

Dick with his experience as a formal circus member, he experienced on making children smiled or laughed due to learning from performers. Which he used that skill every time on a child and it never gets old. 

He is the kid-friendly, that every child would like to have as a big brother. 

Even the public made teased comments about it, how he would make a great parent than other celebrities. This lasted for a short term before they moved on his lifestyle. 

Afterward, there was no more comment about it, only comments on the newest scandal.  However those teased comments made Dick thinking the idea of being a parent, how did he have the qualities to be one? Is he really fit to raise a child? Dick knew the basic stuff of raising a child: teach then manners, be kind and have self-control. 

That’s what Bruce taught him. So it cannot be that hard, it's simple as it sound. 

Besides, he just a teenager. He doesn't need to be thinking of being a parent, that's for the future or for another alternate universe. Since he always has been careful on being intimidate in a relationship. 

So what could ever go wrong? 

* * *

 

**_GOTHAM CITY_ **

**_JANUARY 3, 16:37 EDT_ **

**_TEAM YEAR TWO_ **

 

Dick hates seeing the weary, worried look on Alfred’s face every time he comes to the Wayne Manor with bruises. However, this became a daily routine for both of them; Alfred gathering his medicals tools and Richard brings the cuts and bruises to be patch. 

 

Nobody says that Highschool is easy. He can’t fight back because he has a reputation to maintain as the next heir of the Wayne Industry. 

Even so he cannot allow to continuously happen, there is a limit.  However, those boundaries had already  been overpass for the past two years.

 

Two years with this cycle of bullies towards the ward of Bruce Wayne. Sometimes, Alfred wonders how the young Master was able to survived such abuse from his classmates and just how cruel were those little bastards. 

 

Today, Master Dick has several bruised ribs, and maybe a concussion, along with a few fractured ribs from the previous mission with the team. Therefore, he was dismissed from training and mission for at least a week of recovering.  Nonetheless, with these newest bruises, Master Dick would need another week of rest. 

 

Whatever he liked or not. 

 

Still, Master Dick did not always follow the butler’s orders once Master Bruce wasn’t around the Wayne Manor. So the English butler wasn't taken by surprise often with Master Dick. 

 

Like now, when he brought food to Master Dick and wasn't on his room, he found the teenager that wore black clothes at the batcave in the workbench. 

 

“Master Dick,” Alfred says gazing at the black-haired boy, arms crossed. “You’re supposed to be resting for 48 hours.” 

 

“I can take the hits, so I can take the pain.” Deadpanned Dick with a dismissive wave of his hand. “ No big deal.” 

 

“it is a big deal, sir.” The old butler disagreed. “ That if you are not in bed then I would have to call Master Bruce.” 

 

Dick heavy sighed, as he turn to look directly to the butler. “ We had talk about this.” He told him. 

 

“I do not think that I can take any longer.” He placed the ham and cheese sandwich in front of him. “Neither Master Bruce.” 

 

He snorted.“Oh, so he knows.”

 

“Yes, he knows sir.” says Alfred admonished. “ Now you must understand that both of us are concerned about it.”

 

“then why don't you tell the school?” Dick questioned, eyebrow raised. 

 

“Because you have demand of me, to not interference with your school life.” Alfred points out, looking firm and strictly to the boy. Although there is sharp pang on Alfred’s old heart seem the poor boy like this. 

 

Always coming home beaten, with bruises and even broken bones somehow. Which always opens in Alfred’s chest, heavy and aching. He knows Dick for seven years and has particular raised him with Master Bruce.

 

“Don't you think is enough?” Alfred asked. 

 

“I want to keep a low profile.” Dick said. “And school is the best place to do so, just like Bruce does.” 

 

Hearing those words, the pain influences in his chest. He cannot allow anymore. He must put this to an end. 

 

“Then you leave me no choice to I’ll inform the Academy.” Says Alfred flatly, try to hold his emotions, walking towards the stairs. 

 

“Alfred!” Dick exclaimed rather loudly, drawing the attention of the old butler who turn with arms crossed. 

 

“Yes sir,” he calmly replied. 

 

“Okay, you’re absolutely right.” the boy agreed. “However this is my problem therefore I should be the one to deal with it. Thanks for worry about me, but I can manage, I will put an end to this.” 

 

Alfred’s blue eyes regarded him in a curious way. “Your better master Dick, if you don’t, then I would have to deal with it.” 

 

“You have my word.” he responded. “Also how are you going to deal with them? Tell their parents?” 

 

“I have my ways, Master Dick. Ways that I’m afraid can not be reveal.” A shudder of chills sent down to his spine. ‘ Better not get in Alfred’s bad side.’ noted Dick, wondering back to his laptop, typing the keyboard in a fast manner. 

 

“But might I acquire the name of the boy?” Questioned the butler, cutting the sandwich in half. 

  
  


“Tommy.” he says casually, one hand scratching his head. 

 

“You mean that boy from the Elliot family.” Dick nods, taking a half of sandwich and leaned back in the chair. 

 

“I couldn't imagine of him, to do such a harm. He seems to a gentleman and kind at the parties.” 

 

“I know.” Dick mumbled through a mega-mouthful of ham and bread combined together. 

 

“I believe he has lost the right to have taste of my delicious cookies.” Alfred stated, taking the plate on his hand.

 

“Also sir, would you mind telling me, who is  coming for dinner tomorrow?” 

 

However there was no response as the sound of the bell was heard through the Manor. Alfred immediately walk upstairs to open the door, leaving Master Dick at the Bat-cave. 

 

Alfred wonders who might be, he doesn’t recall anyone coming today. And he doubt that Master Bruce came from the business trip since he left yesterday. Unless it was for an important event that happen at gotham that require Batman. 

 

So he went to open the front door without any expectation of who might the person be he never thought of a baby. 

 

But there it was. 

 

A very young and small child placed inside a basket, with a blue blanket up to the very young child shoulders.  

 

Alfred was loss of words. He couldn’t manage for words to come out of his mouth, he just stared down at the sleepy infant. In all his years working at the Wayne Manor, being so astonish in his life not after Master Bruce decided to become the Dark Knight. 

Even so he gain so sense on him and carrying the basket by the handle, one hand under it, still his gazing remain on the infant. Somehow his eyes never left the infant. 

 

They made towards the living room and Alfred placed the basket on couch, gently, no wanted to wake up the very small child, as he sat across from him - Alfred assures that the young child must be a he, due to have blue blanket implied it must be a boy. 

 

“Bloody hell.” he says  breathlessly , leaning back on the couch. Only for this time, he say out loud. Making the infant started making noises.  

 

“Oh pardon me.” 

 

It only made the baby more upset that it already was. 

 

“Alright. I know what to do. I believe you want me to. Do not worry, I won’t drop you.” he says to the male infant. 

 

* * *

* * *

 

“Alfred!” a voice echoed through the manor;accompanied by hurried steps heard coming from the hallway. “Alfred where are you?” 

 

Dick  has looked every likely placed that Alfred could be, however he wasn’t there. He wasn’t  in the kitchen, the Bat-cave, the garden or even his room. Where he could be? The last place to search is the living room, a room where mostly Alfred would  spend  time to rest for a small period of time.

 

But at this time, Alfred would be doing Alfred stuff. Anyhow he just want to asked to Alfred if he has seen his red USB. He really needs it since it has important data for his own personal project. 

  
  


So when once Dick walked over to the living room, he found more than just Alfred, he found a tiny human being on Alfred’s arms. 

 

"What the fuck?"

 

The first question came blunty out of his thoughts, seeing the tiny human being snuggled on the butler chest. Maybe, he shouldn’t curse around a baby. But then, how is he meant to react when he seeing an unknown baby at your house. 

 

“Alfred what that hell?” he exclaimed, arms thrust up in the air. “Why do you have a baby?” 

 

The butler didn't respond for a moment, he just look at the baby on his arms, one hand careless the pinky face. 

 

“Master Dick, sit down.” he ordered, remaining his actions. 

 

Dick shrugged, and did as he was told, he sat down across from Alfred. 

 

“Is Bruce child. I had figure already out.” Dick snapped, after giving some thought. “ I told him Alfred. Like many times to be careful, but look at the results.” he gestured at the sleepy infant that was cuddled against Alfred chest.  

 

“Now we-”

 

“He is not Master Bruce child.” Alfred cuts him off sharpy and dry tone of voice. Now full attention was on the heir of the Wayne industry. Dick blinked for a moment before he gasped release another ridiculously but logical thought. 

 

“Alfred, I never thought you had it on you.” Dick says with a hand covered his mouth, making alfred raised an eyebrow. “I meant you are old, and-you don’t seem interest on the opposite of sex. So...is can of hard to picture…”

 

“For goodness sake, He is your child!” Alfred growled, raising his self and gaze hard at the young master. 

 

There is a pause. A longer pause.  Which is normal for Dick in the slightest.  Obvious of the fact that the baby in  The baby in front  of him that suddenly appear out of nowhere proclaim - Alfred proclaims- to be his child. 

 

His child. 

 

Dick has a child.

 

Oh God. This go to be a nightmare, that sooner later he  would wake up to the real world. Where Dick Wayne Grayson doesn't not have a child. Or would be that Alfred is just sassy with him per usual, or Alfred just playing joke on him, or something. 

  
  


“Master Dick,” Alfred spoke up, breaking the awkward silent that for a moment had fulfilled the large room. “ Are you alright?” 

 

The black haired teen raise himself up from his seat and walk towards the large window and stood there looking into his reflection. He has a stunned visage that couldn't be wavered. 

 

“How?” Dick asked breathless, without turning his back. 

 

“There is a letter for you, sir.” Alfred inform him, taking a step forward, now him behind Dick. 

 

“I'll read for you sir, if you want me to?” 

 

There was a hesitation point that Dick did not wanted to either read or even listening. He just didn't know what to do that he can't even look at his child. Either way he has to found out what does it say on the letter.

 

So he nods. 

 

“I understand, sir.” Alfred’s voice softer but stern begins. “ but please sir, I recommend you to sit down.” 

 

He shook his head, he didn't want to sit down, he just want to heard the letter. The single piece of paper. That s all. 

 

‘  **Dear Richard** ’ 

 

It just began and he was already sweating through his palms and heart beating so fast that ever. 

 

‘  **You might not know who I am, but now you know me as the mother of your child** .’ 

 

Oh God, even the mysteries woman stated that the child is his, in the first line. Give him a break. 

 

‘ **Reasons why you do not me, because I never gave you my real name. It was necessary at that time** .’ 

 

So he doesn't have any idea of who the mother of his child is. Great. Just what he need it. 

 

**‘I hope that you forgive for my lies, I know that it wasn't right to do so. However It was the only way that you wouldn't be  frightened of me or to anyone.’**

 

He feels a bit guilt, little bit of hurt t hat she thought that he would turned her away. How could he? He wouldn't so that, he wouldn't judge anyone by their background. 

 

**‘But because of that, I was able to have a glorious time, been with you. Been by your side even it was a brief time. I will always treasures those memories to my soul.’**

 

Christ. This only makes him to be more displeased on himself. How did she let go a woman like her? Just how? If he had known she was pregnant, he would have never leave her. He would have married her. Even so he still has no idea who she is. 

 

‘ **That our night together have create something special. It have create your child, a healthy boy who has inherited your charming blue eyes.’**

 

It is a boy. 

 

The child’s gender is a boy. Dick Wayne Grayson has a son. 

 

**‘Now I would like to apologise that I will rush stuff. Our son will be a great danger with me. My family would never approve of our love that created our child. So for now, please take care of our son.’**

 

A sharp pain thrust into his heart. The mother of his child is in danger. Shit! He needs to take actions, before it's too late. He is going to call the police no the justice league no the whole army to look for her. Or even the whole world to found her. 

 

He can't lose people. He can't. He just won't allow. No anymore. Since now he has power and could prevent things. 

 

‘ **I will come back for him, I will, because I would like to meet you once again Richard. I want to hear your laugh, seen your smile, and feel your touch. But if i don't, then this is our farewell.’**

  
**“please take care of Damian** .’ 


	4. How it began part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback and a new character appearance.

**GOTHAM CITY**

**JANUARY 3, 17:00 EDT**

**TEAM YEAR TWO**

He had read over the letter over two thousand times, like to the point that he has memorized the whole text. He knew how it began and how it ended up. But it didn't matter, what matter is to find the mother of his child.

After than brief reunion with his son. Oh, God-he-cannot still believes that he has a son, it was just out of blues to begin. He had thought of having a kid, who wouldn't? They are the cutest human being that could ever exist in this universe. Even so, how old is he?

Sixteen.

That's an age where you can lose your virginity, move out the house or even get married with parental consent. However, it was far too young to be a father or to even have a baby to take care.

Still, he couldn't deny that this was his fault and should take the responsibilities of his own actions that led to consequences. Like he is currently doing now by looking for the mother of his son.

Dick doesn't know the full story of her, but he knew the lengths she had gone to keep their son away from her family, away from any harm to their son. Immediately, Dick just wanted to run as fast as possible, but it would be pointless to do so.

Only for a bright and logical idea become visible on his mind, he dashes to the bat-cave once again, this time straight away to settle down in front of the computers. Which he shouldn't be, this was Bruce's main computer - that was off limits to everyone.

He didn't care at the moment, he just knew that this would be the only way to find her sooner, through these screens that watch Gotham every single second, including the Wayne Manor.

It didn't take long to find the security functions of the Wayne Mansion and soon, access to the interior and exterior video feeds. Which he led himself to the security footage of today, this afternoon.

/LOADING :: LOADING :: WAYNE MANOR ENTRANCE :: JANUARY 3TH :: 2012 :: 16:35 PM :: LOADING :: /

The footage appears, only for no sight of her to be made, he needs to wait. He knows that the baby was delivered around half past four since he checked on his laptop the time that Alfred left to get the door.

Only for the next few seconds, a black figure pops out on the screen, in a flash it caught Dick's full attention, only for her to vanish in a matter of seconds.

Dick instantly zoomed up the footage to the shadow profile figure that caught part of her from the mask. With that, he scanned the profile and try to find a match through the data.

It was impossible to be doing such a thing. For a girl that just gave birth to a child shouldn't able to have such a stamina of her body to be that fast. Unless you weren't that person, but another one.

"Master Dick." A rich nonchalant British accent echoed through the wall of the cave, it was Alfred, who was top of the stairs.

"Master Dick any news about the mother of your child?" the older butler walked down the stairs as he leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms as he watches the program process.

" In a moment Alfred, we just got to wait." He informs Alfred not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I see," Alfred says, taking a spot beside him, eyes narrowed to the screen. "For a girl that just gave birth, she moves remarkably fast," Alfred commented on the footage that was playing aside.

"I thought the same."

"So what can of conclusion did you have in mind?" Alfred questioned, raising an eyebrow.

He responded with a shrugged. "I have none. Strange. I usually come with at least five conclusions, but today nothing came."

It was the fact that the small creature drew Dick's attention to his mental capacity, he couldn't think of anything except that child.  _His_  child. That child that  _his_  blood runs in the child's veins.  _His_  DNA. _His_  characteristic.  _His_  son.

He wouldn't be any longer the last Flying Grayson. He won't be the only one the family name. He won't be alone anymore.

"Master Dick are you alright?"

Alfred's soft-spoken voice brought back him alive, who notice from the teen father that tears welled up in his eyes.

Dick blinked before he releases his tears. "I-I..sorry. I just-"

"It's alright Master Dick. There is no need for apologies." Alfred said, placing a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

Dick's mouth slightly open as Alfred heard him with a bit of enthusiasm in his tone.

"I have a son, Alfred. A child."

The Englishman nod, allowing a small smile to slip onto his stoic face and replied. "Indeed sir. You have a son."

* * *

**BLÜDHAVEN**

**FEBRUARY 9, 10:00 EDT**

**TEAM YEAR TWO**

He just stood several feet away from where the young brunette was and watch how peaceful she looks rocked their son in her arms; one hand stroked his head. She really nailed it being a mother in just a few days.

Compared to him, it took him a bit more. The reason would be because they have a maternal bond which it begins during pregnancy. So no wonder children prefer mother's over fathers. Not like he was jealous of it, he was also a mummy's boy.

Furthermore, he was glad that she was here - seeing her become part of Damian daily life routine. As Damian is in the stage where he wouldn't only need just one parent but both of them: the mother and father.

"Care to join?" asked Nyssa already been aware of his presence in Damian's room, but didn't say anything.

Dick let out a fake gasp. "I never thought you would ask," he said, walking up to the brunette and putting an arm around the top rail of the chair, he lowered his gaze only to be locked onto Damian's beautiful blue orbs.

"He looks like you." she flatly said. "He has all your features, you should be proud."

Dick chuckles. "Perhaps, but I can see a hint of a warrior in his eyes." A grin slips onto his face. "That's all on you."

though he said it a jest, without any weight behind it, it was enough to change the mood. Gone was the peacefulness from just moments before and in its place was something heavier, more fraught.

It took him a minute, but Dick caught up. "Hey, you know I didn't meant-"

She took a breath and interrupted. " You are correct, he does have," she said. "But he has us.."

"You're right," he added up. "As parents, we must do everything we can for the good of Damian." Dick begins taking off his arm from the chair. "So we must plan a schedule that will benefit both of us and the baby."

" A schedule?"

Yeah. Come, I'll show you." He said with a large smile, and one hand gesturing her to follow him.

She follows him while holding the baby in her arms, Damian's face tucks its damp face onto Nyssa's neck, showing closer affection to the people who he recognized. Nyssa glance around the room, a little lost, into she sees Dick carried a whiteboard tuck underneath his arm.

"I had already started," declared Dick, pulling out the board. " But since you finally decide to join us, we can start again."

The board was full of with colorful note sticks placed in seven rows. Each row represented a day of the week. On each note there was something written on it about Damian. It looks like Dick had thought and specific plan what to expect on doing each day.

"Very thoughtful about the situation.." she trails off once her eyes caught something unpleasant on her sight. "However there would be no need for babysitter anymore."

Dick nearly stumbled, "What?"

"Now that I'm here, I can take the matter on my hands to do the duty of a mother." the teen mother explained. " After all, I'm the mother and I know what is good for Damian."

In respond, Dick sneered. "Says the one that disappeared three weeks without saying anything at all."

"Enough. I don't want to discuss this matter any longer." Nyssa leered at him.

"Then let me do what is right for Damian and you." Dick retorted. Surprisingly Nyssa looks puzzled at his words.

" It might be easy for the past few days, but later on it will become complicated. Trust me. You sure want support." Dick says, rubbing Damian's back who in return cooed with delighted of the gentle touches.

"It will also be great for Damian to also have visitors. He likes them just like they loved are my friends after all."

"They better behave and also would have a limit time around Damian."

"Don't tell me you are jealous?"

After a few seconds, Nyssa slightly opens her mouth, however, she couldn't reply back as the automatic bell rang loudly.

"He's earlier than I thought," Dick remarked that, looking at the clock before he walks to the door. "Looks like your competition is here," he says with a devilish grin as he opens the door.

"Now let me introduce you to Jason."


	5. Family?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback and bonding time. ( rewritten)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys sorry for the long update, here is another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**BLÜDHAVEN**  
**FEBRUARY 13, 12:00 EDT**  
**TEAM YEAR TWO**

"Dickie you promise me that you will buy me ice-cream."

"..."

"Yeah, Dick!" chimed another annoying tone of voice. " You promise us. Now I want five scoops of chocolate ice-cream with chocolate chips, but not that much. As well with sprinkles on the top like always."

Dick groaned inwardly. Can't he have a break? Obvious he could never have a break with these two with him so there was no point complaining about it.

Dick Wayne-Grayson wore his civilian costume - Black leather jacket blend with a grey long sleeve Henley, black jeans with black boots and of course the infamous shades. Rolling a black pram stroller on the long road leading to the supermarket, where Dick buys his resources for him and Damian.

"Therefore that makes the best combination for the tastiest ice cream ever in your entire life. Isn't right Dick?"

He briefly turned his head to see the familiar ginger-haired boy who was grinning wildly.

"You would only end up with diabetes," Dick says flatly to the ebony haired boy who followed him from behind.

"Dude!" snapped his best friend Wally, who fell into line behind Dick.

"I'm just being honest." Replied Dick with a shrug. "Also aren't suppose to be on diet?"

"Come on!" Wally threw both his hands into the air. A shocked expression appeared on his face. "Not you too! Don't you know how hard I have been doing without any sugary snacks for the past 100 days? Do you the suffer I am going through?"

The little boy rolls his eyes upon seeing how exaggerative the red-haired teen boy was being over food.

"Just buy him so goddamnit ice-cream so he can stop be such a drama queen." spat out Jason, thrusting both of his hands into his pockets.

"Even Shortly says," added Wally, earning a glared from Jason. "What? What did you just call me?"

Dick sighed in exasperation before turning his eyes forward again. The road to the supermarket stretched out before him. Today wasn't meant to be him doing the shopping. It was Nyssa duty today.

However, last night there was a little problem.

Damian has begun to grow a habit of being awake at night. Something that Dick has worked out how to kind of deal with it. But eventually, Nyssa decides to figure out herself.

So he did not interference at all, since this would be one of those mother-son bonding time or so he thought. Eventually, she went to sleep at 8:00 am the time Jason came a bit too earlier and Wally came an hour later.

So now that's how he found himself here with these two who couldn't stop bicker over nicknames every ten minutes. So childish as well amusing to watch, it reminds him of Artemis and Wally before they started a relationship.

It brings back memories.

"You little brat..!"

"Come at me you asshole!"

"Enough! I will buy both of you ice cream okay!" Dick exclaimed, turning his gaze at them who were at the edge of using violence between each other.

"Now for the God of sake, let's behave." He tells them. Simply because people began to stare at them due to how foolish they are being in public. And how embarrassed Dick was becoming of being with these two.

 _Keeping together_  Richard he tells himself. _keeping together_.

* * *

**GOTHAM CITY**  
**JANUARY 3, 20:40 EDT**  
**TEAM YEAR TWO**

"Please follow me."

Elegant classical music circulated around the dining area and the low chattering of pleasant conversation died down within a split of second as Dick entered, all eyes focused on him with approval. Dressed in his expensive stylish plain black tuxedo, looking very handsome with his hair parted in the middle, giving a tone of elegance.

Dick could sense the particular looks they're giving him, the majority were from girls who eyes drinking every part of his appearance slightly unnerving him. Dick wasn't a stranger to that look; he got that numerous times a day from different women, whether it was in a restaurant, Academy or fancy parties.

Puberty did really hit him hard.

But unfortunately, he had business to attend, really big business with one of the most dangerous women in the world. Maybe this could be his last day.

"I should have known it that it was you." He says kind of harshly, taking a seat opposite of her.

"You took your time to figure out. I must say I kind of disappointment." She tells him before she took a sip of her glass of wine.

Dick is so done with her.

Honestly, he never really liked her. Maybe he found her beautiful but that's all he ever did. This woman was the daughter of the Demon's head, Ra's al ghul, a member of the light.

Her name is Talia al Ghul, otherwise known as Batman formal lovers.

"Now tell me everything." He says slammed gently his balled fist on the table. The sixteen-year-old boy glared over at Talia who was eating with such calming atmosphere around her.

"I would Richard." Her eyes meet his. "But perhaps you would like to finish your plate before we discuss our business."

Dick paused then straight up his suit and took her offer. "Very well if you insist."

The dish on his plate was a strawberry tart alongside a black coffee.

With that, he worked a triangular piece out of lifted into his mouth. The taste of a certain flat cake spread out throughout his mouth; incredible unique overwhelmed flavour.

"So Richard how are your study process at the Academy?" She asked.

He replied, focus on his plate rather than her. "The usual, my grades are excellent as well with my behavior."

"Is that all?" she asked. "You do not have any trouble with any of the students?"

"Okay." He said clearing his throat nervously. "Enough of this. I want to know everything, Talia."

"You're bleeding."

Dick blinked. "What?"

"Nose."

* * *

Dude, your nose."

Wally's voice shook his thoughts as he pointed to his best friend nose.

Dick sniffed twice before rubbing his nose reveal drops of scarlet.

"Crap not again," says Dick taking from his pocket a few tissues to hold against his nose. His nose didn't bleed too long but it made Wally be concerned about it.

"This is like the twenty time. Are you sure you don't want to see a doctor?"

"Are you crazy so they recognize me and call Bruce. No thanks."

"Dick this is your twenty-one time that it happened." concerned laced Wally's voice as he put an arm around his shoulders. " Or is that you have a dirty mind and you are overwhelming that cause your nosebleeds."

He received a glare in return from Dick. "says the guy who still hides his erotic magazines under the bed."

"You wrong. Artemis burnt it." Wally corrected.

He laughed. " So that was the reason why she didn't speak or even look at you for a week. you must be lucky she didn't do anything else."

"Yep." He added, moving his arms away from his shoulders. "Anyhow the reason why I am here and left that little brat in the ice cream area. How are you doing?"

And that's how Wally became one of his best friends. He always looks out for him, and somehow the speedster could see what's wrong with him where others couldn't. He is the person you want to stand beside.

"It's…" He swallowed. " frighted."

Wally throws up an eyebrow. "Reasons?"

"After all, I never have taken the responsibility of someone." He explains, hands fidgets, looking down. "The team is different, you guys are grown up and know that you have to look after yourself. However, being responsible for someone's life is just scary….."

"Reasons?" Wally repeated, crossed his arms and gave his best serious face look he could muster.

"I'm just…" he trailed off, focusing on the ground, giving another thought of what he was going to say next.

"Not fit to be a parent." Wally finishes off his sentence.

"I mean, I try to be optimistic about having a kid. I really do from the bottom of my heart." He lifts his face and faces Wally. "But one wrong move Wally and can ruin my child's life. Just one tiny wrong move and everything is ruin."

"So," he noted but didn't pause before continue to say. " Just because you gave one long thought that you are going to ruin your child's life doesn't qualify to be a parent."

It made Wally laugh.

He arched an eyebrow and look puzzled at Wally as Dick didn't find amusing at all. This was a serious matter.

"Dude, that's what's make a parent," Wally told him, walking to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Parents are meant to be paranoid of their children. So you don't have to be frighted about it. It's normal."

"Are you sure..?" he asked quietly, unsure if he should or shouldn't.

Wally just widens his smile. " Yeah. Just what do you think Batman always being paranoid wherever you go on do that, is natural to doubt yourself"

The ginger-haired eyes narrowed to the sleep baby figure, who's thin arms were around the cuddly dog. Damian's face pressed against the dog's neck.

Wally quirks a small, fond smile at his nephew, then continued. "After all, you want the best for him. Like any parent would do."

Dick looked up at his best friend for a moment, a full smile slowly crossing his damp face. "Thanks for helping me out. I don't know what would I do without you."

Wally chuckle. "That's what friends are for." and affectionately ruffled Dick's dark head.

"Now let's do some shopping, and-"

Security guardians please come at section C, we are having a problem.

Wally and Dick exchange a look for a brief moment before they released the cause of the problem. It would the only one - Jason.

Instantly they run towards the problem.

* * *

**BLÜDHAVEN**  
**FEBRUARY 13, 13:05 EDT**  
**TEAM YEAR TWO**

Her father taught better than this.

There are equal parts of shame and bitter pride as the thought across her mind. She does know better, has been trained since birth to think become a mother was a good idea. However, her father didn't leave her choice but to do this alone.

Such a process didn't have to be done alone, however, she had managed to do it every step with the help of her faithful servants.

But again her father didn't leave her a choice, even as much as she loves him. Her father must not take part of Damian's life. He is in fact too dangerous, too damaged to be recognizable to become a suitable grandfather.

And he would shatter the only chance for her to have a normal life. That once upon a time she dreamed of it, only to be rebirth once Damian was brought to this world.

He is her hope, her hope for a better life.

That's why she runs away, the most cowardly acts that she had ever done and the final act that she would ever do.

Still, it is not enough, not even a slightest effort. She knows that eventually they would be found out, that her father would come and take away her child. Her happiness.

Oh, Lord.

She wishes that that day would never come. That her father would never find her and give up on her. But that would be foolish of her to ever think about it for a moment.

What now she needs is to pull herself together, and play this family act with Richard, the father of her son that they form for their child. Considering that he suggested the idea, that she agreed to do, due to having run out of options and just desperately wanted the best for Damian.

Before she could think of anything else, loud yellings echoed right into her ear drums. The source of the noise came from the dining room.

They are here. She thought since no one, in particular, could make such a reckless noise in the flat.

With a few groans, she pulled the blanket off herself, as she wore sweatpants and shirt of Richard Wayne-Grayson and she made the way to the door.

Mentally she noted to inform her servants to bring her some of her garments for night-time, due to wanting at least a bit to be independent of herself.

"It wasn't my fault! Those guys had it coming!"

"But not that way shorty! Come on think about it!"

"Don't call me shorty! You asshole! Shithead! Dumbass! Jackass!" Jason hissed out of anger, his hands balled into fists.

"Jason apologize to Wally." Dick said, leaning against the kitchen island across from Jason, as he ran a hand through his thick mop of raven hair.

"What! That's so unfair! He calls me shorty and you don't do anything! When he does something wrong he doesn't get punish or yell! You'are just defending him because he's your friend. Go to hell!" Out of anger, the boy stomped out from the living room.

"Jason!" Dick called out as he watches the boy pass Nyssa and head to Damian's room and slammed the door as hard he could. He wanted to chase after him, but he stopped once Nyssa spoke up.

"What harm have you done to him, Richard?"

"And Good afternoon to you Nyssa," Dick greeted upon noticing her arrival, handing her a cup of coffee to the mother of his son.

"Don't dodge the question Richard," she replied, glared at him, sipping the cup of coffee. "The boy wouldn't act like that without reasons."

"Hey, I'm also here," Wally says, waving his hands, while he looked at Nyssa up and down, who instantly was able to recognize those clothes. "Looks like someone had fun last night," he says, playfully elbow his best friend.

Only to receive a deadly glared from both of them, and Wally shivered to it.

"Alright, I'm was just trying to light up the mood." he told them, before he when to the baby car seat, where Damian was sucking the tail of his cuddly dog and pick him up.

"Now tell me. What happen."

Dick looks at her and crossed his arms over his chest: "Do you remember a few days back that we promise him ice-cream?"

She nods, confirmed that vow she made to Jason.

"Well it didn't go well."

An eyebrow was raised up. "Develop your explanation."

"He fought over for an ice-cream that the security guards had to interference into a fight that led ten kids with black eyes, two security guards knee pain for a month." He explained.

"Don't forget we're banned from that shop." Wally added up the last bit, holding Damian in his arms, who was staring at Wally with those beautiful blue eyes while he was holding his cuddly dog.

"How this happens? Were you meant to supervising?" she asked, narrowing her eyes from the Wally to Richard.

Taking the silent of these two boys stunned silences is an answer enough.

"So you didn't." she sighs. "Then the boy has the rights to be furious at you Richard, after all the blame is yours." at this Nyssa took a biscuit from the cookie jar, and made her way to Damian's room.

"I'll talk to him." She replied briefly before she made her way inside Damian's room and silently closes the door.

….

Jason knew that his life wasn't perfect.

It had to, considering how he ended up living in the streets.

He had a father, who worked a lot to the point that at such young age, he had to keep on eye on his mother. His mother, who fell into depression. Drugs.

Wasn't perfect, but at least he had a family. Had a family, because things got worse. Dad ended up in prison and died in prison. Making him the man of the house, which mostly meant making sure none of his mom's dealers came around.

He thought he could protect her mother, the only family member he had. Only to find her mother that night that she was already gone.

He remembers how lonely he was, how scared he was to be all by himself. But it didn't mean that he should quit living.

He did what he had to do in order to survive. He stole.

That's how he was able to meet with Dickie. The most badass person he ever meets in his whole life, a bit of exaggeration, but it was the truth. It was a month ago, when he decided to steal from a wealthy family.

Only to be caught at it and being chased down. And of course, once you get caught, you ended up in prison or dead.

Because he was a kid, they decide to beat him up to the point he couldn't stand; can't say that others were nice to him for being a kid.

That's when he meets Dick, which it was through pure coincide since the alley he was getting beaten up was where Dickie threw his rubbish at that specific moment.

Only to lasted for good ten seconds, which were enough to see how those bastards got their asses kicked. Payback hurts like a bitch.

After that Dick took him in, gave him shelter and everything, even offer him a job to be a super nanny for his son and….....

"Jason." a voice called, much closer than Jason expected. He whirled around and look up, only for his eyes wide open to see Nyssa beside him.

"W-What a-are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered. "Did Dickhead send you here?"

Nyssa shook her head. "No he didn't. I chose to come here on my own terms and also to tell you that it wasn't your fault."

Jason snorted at her words. He's not stupid. "You just sayin' to make me feel better."

"No, I have no reasons to lie to you." she counters, sitting down beside Jason who shifts himself a bit away from her.

"It was Richard's fault not to supervise at that time when he should have been, so you aren't to be blamed at all." she tells him at the thought that this will satisfy him that he wasn't to blame at all.

"Okay, you made your point." the hot-temper boy said as he directed his glared towards the door. " Now get lost."

She is silent for a long moment, studying him, staring at the boy, who seems to ignore her presence.

"There are other reasons why you are still furious at him, isn't it?" she bluntly asked, catching Jason off guard as he flinches at her question.

"How?!" Jason sputtered, turning to face her directly. "It's not…"

"It is my business, wherever you like or not." Nyssa declared, crossing her arms over her chest. "Now child, tell me what causes you to behave in such a manner."

"Dickie is a jerk." He said gruffly focusing his eyes on the floor.

"How?" She acquired.

Jason pouted: "He always being unfair with me."

Nyssa blinked. " What's making you think that?"

The boy rolls his eyes at such a dumb question that she had just asked. " I ain't his kid, so it's obvious he would treat me different." He continued. "I mean who wouldn't? I just an orphan street boy, who dreamed that maybe one day he would have a happy family like the others kids, seen with those goofily smiles on their face...I…"

Tears streamed down incessantly; they could not be stopped no matter what.

"I..I just thought that Dickie.." his voice was shaking despite the effort he tried to become tough.

"I thought...that...he..that..I was part of his family..since he took me in…" he says softly, wiping his tears with his sleeves.

Nyssa expression softens at and places a hand on his head. " He does think you as a family,"

"W-What?"

"Richard just being tough you because you're are the eldest and our son will look after you.." She tells him, caressing his hair.

"Wait a second!..you mean!.."

She nods as she careless his head.

"Yeah, Richard and I have come to a conclusion that having one more member to the family won't be such a bad idea." Adds up Nyssa giving a small smile to the boy. "This also is to show my gratitude towards you Jason for looking after my son."

The boy excitement pouring up his body and look so eagerly that he might even faith.

"You now call Jason Peter Todd Wayne Grayson." She says handled him the chocolate biscuit.

"Why didn't he told me?!" He asked.

She replied with an eyebrow raise. " He says that it would be better to tell you on Valentine's Day. Saying it would be the perfect gift for the day."

Jason chuckles, typical Dick he thought before another thought came crashing into his mind.

" So that makes Dickie my dad, oh I am so going to enjoy this so much." He says grinning at how amusing and delightful would be to call Dickie daddy or papa at public.

Jason looks at her and opens his mouth to say something but it was interrupted by loud noises coming out from the room.

The two without wasting any second dashes out of the room only to see an unexpected thing.

"Aww a baby!"

"Wally what that hell?! Why do you have a baby?!"

"Guys! How?!"

"Robin!"

"What that hell is going on!"


End file.
